Harry potter and the wrath of the blind
by Harry55
Summary: This is an alternate reality where Aunt Petunia and Dudley like Harry, however Uncle Vernon hates Harry's guts. The only reason that this has been rated "M" is because I have no clue where this story will go.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU world where at the Dursley's Petunia and Dudley like Harry while Vernon hates Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Prologue

-Dursley Home-

-November 1st 1986-

Vernon Dursley sat in his favorite chair and scowled into his beer. He could hear his wife Petunia and his son Dudley playing with that good for nothing Potter brat. Ever since the boy had talked to that Cobra that had escaped at the zoo two years ago his family had been fawning over the brat. 'He set that cobra loose so he could play the hero I'm sure of it' Vernon thought still glaring into his beer. An evil grin spread across Vernon Dursley's face, 'tomorrow I am going to give that little brat what he deserves.

-next day-  
-small forest in England-

Vernon Dursley put his poker into the fire. He had told Petunia and Dudley that he was taking the brat out for a little trip and now he was alone with him. When his poker was hot enough he brought it out of the fire he had built and called the boy over. "What is that for Uncle Vernon?" he asked in his child's voice.

"This is your punishment for what you did to my family. You tricked them with your freakishness into liking you and I am putting an end to it." Vernon said before grabbing Harry. When he had him still he pressed the poker into the boys eyes one at a time. He screamed and cried but Vernon simply poured water over the fire and the tip of the poker and walked back to the car leaving the freakish boy alone and blind in the woods.

-same day-

p-#4 Privet Drive-

-Petunia Dursley-

Hearing the door open Petunia Dursley walked over to the door and saw her husband walking in by himself. "Where's Harry?" she asked nervous, she had taken a liking to Harry and so had Dudley but Vernon still hated him.

"I gave that brat what he deserves." Vernon said with a maniacal grin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she shrieked terrified at what her Husband might have done.

"I blinded him and left him in the woods." he said shrugging his shoulders like he had done nothing wrong.

Petunia staggered back and walked into the kitchen with her husband following her as if he expected her to thank him for all but killing her nephew. When he got close enough she grabbed a frying pan from the sink and hit him in the head with it. When Vernon Dursley was unconscious she ran up to her room and found the magical envelope that the Professor of the Wizard school said would allow him to send him a letter in an emergency. She sent a note telling him that Harry had been blinded and abandoned by his uncle and that she needed wizards here now to get information out of him. Within the hour the old Professor, two other wizards, and a witch rang the bell to her home. "Where is he?" the thinner of the wizards asked with a growl like a wolf's.

"Remus calm yourself we will find him." the older witch said.

"My husband is unconscious in the kitchen." Petunia said leading them to his unconscious form. After a quick interrogation when they woke up Vernon they had him take them to where he abandoned Harry but all they were able to find was the fire pit, Harry was gone.

-forest-

-Harry-

Harry sat down crying as he heard his Uncle walk away from him. He couldn't see anything but darkness and couldn't feel anything but pain. He was sure he was dying as nobody alive could feel like this. Suddenly he felt a calming presence behind him and felt a nudge that seemed to tell him to stand up. Standing he felt a presence enter his mind "Hello young one" the presence said.

"Who are you?" he asked scared that it was another person come to hurt him.

"I am a unicorn young one. I am here to do two things. The first is to take away the pain you feel in your eyes but I cannot restore your sight. The second is to take you to a place where you will be protected." The unicorn said.

"Thank you." Harry sobbed wrapping his arms around the creatures neck. "Do you have a name?" he asked after a moment.

"You may call me Lunara." the creature said. "Now hold on tight and I shall take you to your new home." and they vanished in a flash of light.

-unknown location-

Harry stumbled after they traveled and fell to the ground.

"Do not worry young one you guardians shall be here in a moment. Until we meet again." and Harry heard her walk off. Suddenly Harry heard a sound like small lightning strike and felt a weight land on his shoulder.

'Hello young master' a voice said in Harry's mind.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

'I am a Phoenix young master and I shall protect you for as long as you live. My name is Inverse.' the Phoenix spoke into his mind.

"Hello Harry." a voice said out of the shadows that was almost familiar.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"I am your mother and your father is here with me." the voice said, "Death allowed us to come back as spirits to help teach you what you needed to know to survive in the world without your eyes. We shall be your teachers while Inverse is your protector and companion. Now let's get to work so that you can see again. I want my handsome boy to see his father." and together with his three companions Harry walked onward into his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Chapter one

-Forest-

-Harry-

Harry lay on his back looking up at the sky with his staff across his chest and his sword in the dirt next to him. He looked around using his auric sight which allowed him to see anything alive from plants to animals; they were white and grey and seemed to almost steam when he looked at them with this ability. This was a skill that his phoenix, Inverse, had taught him along with his parents when he first arrived into this forest. After they taught him the auric sight, several branches of magic, and helped him create his staff to focus his power they had passed on leaving him with Inverse which occurred around five years ago but they still managed to show up to visit him on Halloween every year at the anniversary of their deaths. 'I don't mind though' he thought, 'Inverse is my family and I do get to go on an adventure about once a year' and he did. Four years ago Inverse had flashed him into a place that seemed without life except for one man who was filled with evil and when he touched Harry he burned and turned to ash, when a group of three children his age busted in and saw him Inverse flashed him out.

Three years ago he was flashed into another dead place that held a giant snake and a strange trio of a book that took the life of a little girl and gave it to a spirit. While there a second phoenix flashed in and dropped what looked like a living hat that had a connection to something, reaching in Harry pulled out a sword that he could still see for some reason even though it wasn't alive and, when he stabbed the snake, got stronger by absorbing the beast's venom and so he stabbed the book with the blade and the energy went from the spirit back to the girl and he flashed out as she woke up still holding the sword.

Two years ago he used what his parents had called a patronus spell to fight off monsters that were alive yet dead at the same time and he flashed out a few moments after the people on the shore woke up.

Then last year he flashed into a place filled with men of evil as well as one boy of light who was fighting for his life, Harry used his power and his sword to fend off the evil ones and allowed the light boy to escape before he flashed out again. "I wonder what will happen this year?" he wondered out loud. Suddenly Harry heard a scream and, grabbing his staff and his sword, ran towards the noise. When he arrived he saw a girl his age being held in the air by a mountain troll. Focusing his energy Harry severed the trolls arm and caught the girl as she fell as the troll ran off in fear before being impaled in the back by his thrown sword.

"Thanks you." she gasped to which Harry only nodded before summoning his blade and turned to walk away. "Wait!" she yelled running after him, "Where are you going?".

"Nowhere and everywhere." he said in a sagely voice.

"What does that mean?" she asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Honestly I don't have a clue." he admitted before pointing his staff at her, "But I do know you don't belong here and how I live is dangerous.".

"Well I still see no reason why I can't come along." she said with her hands on her hips after swatting aside his staff.

Turning and walking away he began:

I know the sound of each rock and stone

And I embrace what others fear

You are not to roam in this forgotten place

Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes and I know each breath

For me it means life

For others it's death

It's perfectly balanced

Perfectly planned

More than enough for this man

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

I've seen your world with these very eyes

Don't come any closer, don't even try

I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies

But in my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself I stand alone

All by myself I stand alone

All by myself I stand alone

As he finished the girl took one more step to follow him but tripped and broke her ankle in a hole. Sighing Harry walked over to her, "Looks like I have to carry you back to wherever you came from. And to stop the question I know is coming my name is Harry.".

Feeling her turn into his chest Harry heard her whisper "Thank you Harry." Before succumbing to exhaustion.

-Great Hall-

-Tracey Davis-

"Professor Dumbledore Daphne's still missing!" Tracey cried as she went up to the Head Master at the staff table in the Great Hall.

"I shall go and search for her at once Ms. Davis." the Headmaster promised.

As he stood up however that foul toad Umbridge walked in, "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore." She said in her obnoxiously girlish voice, "But thank to my new educational decree no staff member can leave the grounds without permission from the High Inquisitor.".

"Then it is a good thing I am not leaving the grounds but searching for a missing student in the Forbidden Forest." the aged professor replied. They continued going back and forth when the doors to the Hall suddenly opened and standing there was a boy about fifteen years old with black hair reaching to his shoulders, a staff and sword across his back, a black and silver phoenix circling his head, and Daphne in his arms. Madame Pomphrey rushed up and took Daphne and then levitated her to the Hospital Wing.

Running up to the black haired boy she yelled "what did you do to my friend?!".

"I saved her form a mountain troll in the forest and then carried her here when she broke her ankle." he explained calmly turning to his phoenix the boy said "This could take awhile Inverse, why don't you go find your friend Fawkes?" the phoenix chirped and flew off.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked the raven haired boy somewhat nervously it seemed.

"Harry." he said simply and the Headmaster's eyes widened in shock as he paled.

"Can you lift the hair from your forehead Harry?" he asked. When he did Tracey stepped back in shock, only one person had a lightning bolt scar and that was Harry Potter. "Harry I need to talk to you about attending Hogwarts and getting your education." the Headmaster said.

"No Dumbledore I won't go to any school were you teach not after what you did to me and my family." Harry growled and he turned to storm out but tripped on a rather obvious loose tile as he walked off and the entire Slytherin table burst out in laughter.

"What are you blind?" the blonde Ferret Draco Malfoy yelled.

Before Tracey could yell at him though Harry stood back up and said "Yes. My eyes were burned by the man Dumbledore put me with to raise me instead of my innocent godfather that he left to rot in Azkaban for twelve years. I have spent the last nine years of my life blind because of him.". That shut everyone up quickly and even Draco looked sheepish. Turning on his heel the raven haired youth walked out of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest. When he was out of sight Tracey ran up to the hospital wing to see Daphne testing out her recently mended ankle.

Looking up she immediately asked "Where's Harry?".

Rolling her eyes she told her friend "Your savior went back to the Forbidden Forest. Did you know that he's Harry Potter and he's blind?".

"HE'S WHAT?!" Daphne screeched, "That's impossible. Him being Harry Potter I could believe after what I saw but he cut off a mountain troll's arm with a single spell and then caught me as I fell right after he threw a sword killing the thing, not to mention he carried me back here. How could he do that if he was blind?".

"Maybe he used magic to see somewhat?" she suggested. Just then two phoenixes, Harry's black and silver phoenix Inverse and Dumbledore's red and gold phoenix Fawkes, flew into the ward and perched on Daphne's bed. "Hey that's Harry's phoenix." she said surprised, "What's it doing here?".

"Can you take me to Harry?" Daphne asked the black phoenix who shook his head before gesturing to Fawkes who stuck out a leg. Before anyone could protest Daphne grabbed the leg and disappeared in a flash with the two phoenixes.

"I almost feel sorry for whatever might get in her way," she told the smirking nurse, "almost.".


	3. Chapter 3

" **Sorting hat"**

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

-Daphne-

With a flash Daphne fell to the ground and rolled until she slammed into something. Looking up she saw that the something she had slammed into was in fact the legs of Harry Potter who was looking at her half amused half irritated. "I am starting to notice a pattern here." Harry told her looking more focused than before.

Blushing furiously she responded "Well you left before I could talk to you so I came here.".

"well I know that Inverse can't flash anyone besides me anywhere so I am guessing Fawkes brought you. And seeing as nobody can flash to me without Inverse knowing I am guessing he helped somehow. And finally seeing as Inverse has the combined memories and personalities of my parents due to a magical accident when I was nine I am guessing that the 'James Potter' part of him brought you along because my father believe I need a girlfriend desperately. Sound about right?" Harry said looking at her and Inverse who just trilled happily. Sighing Harry helped her up and said "Knowing this feathered menace," said menace let out an indignant squawk at that "he will keep bringing you back here no matter what so I must do the most terryfing thing in the world for me.". At this she looked at him fearfully as he said in a dramatic voice "I must... talk to someone new!" making her smack him while he laughed. "I have talked to just about every sentient being in these woods but I haven't spoken to another human since I lost my eyes." he admitted as he led her to a clearing where a small hut stood "This clearing is warded to keep out creatures wishing me harm and I even have another companion living in the hut with me." Harry said cheerfully.

"Who's your companion?" she asked curiously.

"Arachne!" Harry called and an acromantula about the size of a Labrador retriever ran out of the hut before tackling him to the ground in a spider hug.

"HARRY!" she squealed happily on his chest before looking at her curiously.

"Arachne this is.. huh I don't actually know you name." he said rubbing the back of his head and looking somewhat sheepish.

"It's Daphne." she told him, "Daphne Greengrass.".

Nodding his thanks he turned back to the spider "Arachne meet Daphne Greengrass.".

"She food?" the spider asked hopefully.

"No Arachne but there is a dead troll and its severed arm near my thinking tree." He told the spider who rushed of yelling "Food!" at the top of her lungs, "She's just a baby and hasn't managed to figure out the difference between 'friends' and 'food'." Harry told her still sheepish.

"It's alright." she told him trying not to laugh, even though the spider thought she was food Daphne thought it was kind of cute.

Once they were settled in the hut Harry asked "Not what did you want to talk about Daphne?".

"I want to get to know you." She told him and listened in awe as he told her about his life after he lost his sight. When he finished she asked him "Why do you refuse to attend Hogwarts? If you hate Dumbledore as much as you say you do then shouldn't you want to go to Hogwarts so you can get back at him at will?".

Harry seemed to think about this before he grinned and said "That and I would get more time to spend with you.".

Blushing furiously Daphne muttered "Cheeky bastard." to which Harry only grinned.

"Alright Daphne I'll come to Hogwarts but I will be making Dumbledore's life Hell, plain and simple. Feel free to help if you want or just stay out of my way." he said just before she crushed him in a bear hug.

"I have a couple of other people in mind who need to be put in their place as well Harry." Daphne said once she let him go "One is a boy our age called Draco Malfoy whose father is a Death Eater, one of those 'men of evil' you mentioned seeing last year, and the other is a foul woman named Dolores Umbridge. My friend Tracey Davis might be willing to help us as well as the school prank legends the Weasley Twins.".

"Tracey?" Harry asked curiously, "Is she the angry person who yelled at me before?".

Laughing she told him "Probably. Now come on, let's get Arachne and go back to the castle.

-Hogwarts Great Hall-

-Tracey-

Tracey kept nervously watching the door to the Great Hall as she finished her dinner. Daphne hadn't reappeared after flashing out of the Hospital Wing. Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and Daphne appeared dragging Harry by the hand while the two phoenixes and an acromantula followed them in. Upon seeing the spider Umbridge screamed and sent a curse at it which Harry blocked with his staff before sending a stunner at Umbridge. Continuing as if nothing had happened the odd procession reached the Head table where Harry spoke "Alright Dumbledork listen up. Daphne here has convinced me to come to school here but you will stay the Hell away from me unless it pertains to school understand?, when Dumbledore nodded Harry said "Alright Fawkes would you bring the sorting hat Please?" and with a nod the phoenix flashed out and back in again with the ancient hat. Closing his eyes he then put the hat on and sat Indian style in front of the table.

-Harry-

" **Well this is interesting,"** Harry heard in his head, **"The last person who could see the way you do was Merlin after Morgan Le Fay blinded him with a torch. Now for you house. Hmmm. Well I can see a great deal of loyalty in you and surviving as you have would have taken a great deal of hard work. But then you also are exceedingly intelligent managing to keep pace with your age-mates through learning from that phoenix of yours. Then you have a large amount of courage and nobility which are the traits of a true Gryffindor. Finally you are very cunning and have a thirst to prove yourself. Why it has been a couple of centuries since I've had this tough of a sorting. Well it looks like I have no choice then, when the four founders made me they made it so that if a student arrived with an even balance between the four houses then they can be fully welcome in any house but will be officially a part of their own house which the first student will name. Does this sound acceptable?"**. Thinking for a moment Harry then nodded and thought the name he wanted for his house which caused the hat laugh out loud, **"Oh I am going to like you. Now you belong to 'Shadow House'."** and then went still before Fawkes flashed him out.

Turning to the stunned hall he explained what Shadow House was and then turned to Daphne asked "Daphne would you be so kind as to allow me to join you for dinner?".

"Why of course good sir." Daphne replied playfully taking his arm and leading him over to the Slytherin table. 'Sitting down Harry smirked, this place is about to get a lot more interesting' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Chapter three

-Dumbledore-

Dumbledore sighed as he led the heads of house to his office trying to ignore the glares he was getting. Once everyone was in his office Dumbledore closed his eyes and waited for the proverbial explosion he knew was coming, "What were you thinking?!" Minerva yelled furiously, "You put Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding world with a man who burned his eyes out!".

"Minerva's right Headmaster!" Filius said angrily, "It's no wonder the boy hates you.".

Pomona gave an angry nod in agreement and then left with the other two heads of house leaving only Severus and himself in the office. "Well you've done it now Headmaster." Severus said in his usual cool manner, "You have alienated most if not all of the staff along with a goodly portion of the students. I cannot wait to hear how you will get out of this mess.".

"Severus could you convince them to forgive me?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"That would be difficult seeing as I have yet to forgive you myself." Severus told him causing Dumbledore's jaw to drop in shock, "I may have hated James Potter but I did not with him dead and you know that I loved Lily. That you allowed this to happen to her son is a crime I cannot forgive you of." And with that Severus turned and strode out of the office. Dumbledore slumped into his chair, _'what have I done?'_ he thought.

-Next Morning-

-Daphne-

Daphne led Harry by the arm over to the Gryffindor table, "Harry these are the Weasley twins, they're the pranksters I told you about." she said gesturing towards the red haired twins.

"Hey,"

"Ice Queen." they said using their twin speech.

"Why did you bring,"

"The new guy over?"

"Because," Harry said with a predatory grin that made Daphne shiver, "I heard you two can pull of any prank and are second only to the Marauders." I intend to make Dumbledore's life hell and I am going to need a team to do it. I want you two and anyone you know who can keep their mouth shut and are good at pranks or any other useful field to help. Are you in?".

The twins looked at each other before turning to Harry and asking "How do you,"

"Know about the Marauders?".

Harry gave another predatory grin, "being the son of Prongs does have its advantages young grasshoppers.".

Suddenly the twins, who had never admitted that anyone was above them, were on the ground bowing and chanting "We are not worthy.".

Laughing and smiling, this time normally, Harry said in a deep dramatic voice "Rise my minions and prank the masses!".

"Yes oh great one!" they yelled together before Fred asked "Harry as the son of a Marauder and probably a Marauder yourself I was wondering if, well.".

"If what?" Harry asked curiously none of them noticing Daphne's shocked expression, _'the twins being shy? What's next Professor Snape helping a Gryffindor?'_.

"We were wondering if we could have Marauder names?" Fred finished with an almost pleading look.

"Of course." Harry said, his predatory grin returning, "Everyone in the Legion of Marauders will have one. How about Castor for you and Pollux for your brother, the twin heroes of ancient Greece. Khione, the Greek goddess of snow and ice, for Daphne. And Banshee for Tracey.".

"Awesome!" the twins shouted together grinning like fools.

"I like mine too but why is Tracey Banshee?" Daphne said squeezing Harry's arm.

"Because my ears are still ringing from her yelling at me yesterday." he responded rubbing his ears and making everyone within earshot laugh.

Looking up Daphne saw Umbitch coming over so she turned towards the twins "Guys bring anyone else you can find to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tonight after dinner.", once they nodded Daphne dragged Harry down to their Potions lesson. Once they were seated, Daphne keeping a firm grip on Harry to keep him next to her, Snape strode in.

"Today we shall be brewing the Draught of Peace. Mr. Potter," he said turning to Harry "due to your… disadvantage you shall be focusing on the odor of the potion so that you may more easily recognize it.".

-that night after dinner-

-Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom-

-Harry-

Harry looked around at the twenty people assembled before him and remembered the names Daphne had told him. Besides Daphne Tracey and the twins there was Daphne's little sister Astoria and their friend Blaise Zabini, there was a somewhat pudgy boy named Neville Longbottom along with the twins close friends Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. There was a boy named Cedric Diggory who brought his girlfriend Cho Chang and his friends Ernie McMillan , Justin Finch-Flethcley, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. Then there were the Patil twins along with their friends Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown.

"Greetings everyone," Harry said gaining the crowds undivided attention, "you are here because you were deemed to not only have an aptitude if not an outright skill at the art of pranking or other important fields but can also keep your mouths shut. I need a team to make Dumbledore's, Umbitch's, and Malfoy's lives a living hell. Dumbledore abandoned me with the man who took my sight and the other two you already know about. If you agree to join you will be a member in the Legion of Marauders along with myself Castor, Pollux, Khione, and Banshee who all wanted their own Marauder names along with their own like the original Marauders ,whom you can learn about from Fred and George, and will also get a Marauder name and a Marauder's Map. We will have three very important rules that will make up our code: strike hard, strike fast, and don't get caught. Now are you with me?!" he finished with a dramatic yell and got a roar of approval in return. His war against Dumbledore, and it would be a war, had begun and now he had an army to help him fight it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Chapter 5

-Harry-

"Oh Harry!" the voice of his aunt exclaimed as she ran forward and embraced him, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed and clutched onto him. He couldn't speak, he simply dropped to his knees as he held onto his Aunt and held her as she cried. After she calmed down some he looked around and saw three male presences in the doorway that approached the group.

"Hey there cuz." The smallest of the shapes said hesitantly as he froze.

"Dudley?" he asked hesitantly and, when he saw outline nod, he laughed happily and pulled his cousin into a hug, slapping Dudley's back as the embrace was happily returned.

"Harry," the voice of Daphne asked hesitantly as he turned to see his friends staring at the reunion confused "who are they?"

"Guys," he said with a wide grin "I'd like you to meet my Aunt Petunia and my Cousin Dudley. Dudley, Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet my friends Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabinni."

"A pleasure to meet you." Daphne said, her light silhouette walking forward and shaking hands with his Aunt and Cousin, Tracey and Blaise following a moment later while the other two silhouettes from the door approached.

"We heard about you resurfacing and thought they might like to be able to see you again." The voice of the first man said with a half relaxed half serious tone that sounded like it came naturally to the man.

"Thank you Mr…" he trailed off waiting for the man to introduce himself.

"Sirius Black," the man said as he froze "but you can just call me godfather- Oof!" Sirius got cut off as he ran forward and hugged the man with a laugh, pulling his Aunt and Cousin into it as he relished having a family that wasn't covered in feathers. "Good to see you too pup," Sirius chuckled "and the man with me is my old friend Remus Lupin."

"Messers Padfoot and Moony." He said with a wide grin as the two men froze and he could feel their shock.

"You…how…huh?" Sirius stammered out eloquently while he could feel confusion coming from Petunia and Dudley.

"I got a group of people to help me prank Dumbledore and make the old man's life hell." He said with a shrug "We're the Legion of Marauders." He said proudly as his friends nodded smugly.

"But how do you know about the Marauders in the first place." Sirius pressed.

"Oh that," he shrugged it off "my phoenix as a copy of both my parents memories." This seemed to be too much as Sirius, Remus, and his Aunt Petunia all fainted dead out on the floor. "Was it something I said?" he asked in mock confusion as his friends and cousin laughed uproariously at the sight.

After Daphne used a spell to wake the three adults up, and another to pry Sirius off when the man started shaking him and demanding to see the bloody bird, they all decided to head down into Hogsmede to have lunch together at the Three Broomsticks.

"So what happened after I…after the incident?" he asked as they walked down the cobblestone path towards the small village.

"Well when he returned and started _boasting_ about what he did to you I took a frying pan and slammed it against his skull." His Aunt said with a scowl at the thought of the man who had blinded him "I then sent a letter to Dumbledore saying that you were missing and the old coot showed up along with Remus, a woman named Amelia Bones, and another man named Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Vernon Dursley is locked away in Azkaban now," Sirius spoke up "in one of the maximum security cells with constant dementor exposure. After his incarceration your Aunt retook her maiden name and Dudley took up the name Evans as well."

"What about you though?" his cousin asked as they entered the village, ignoring the stares that people sent their way "What have you been doing for the past nine years?"

"I've been living in the Forbidden Forest and been taught magic by my phoenix who has a copy of my parents memories as well as a bit of their personalities." He explained "he helped me make my staff and helped me stay sane before I got little Arachne as another companion."

"Arachne?" Dudley asked.

"An acromantula," Daphne giggled "but she's really young and has a hard time telling the difference between friend and food. It's actually kind of cute to be honest."

"An Acromantula?!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed, Remus in shock and Sirius in a surprising amount of fear.

"A what?" Dudley and Petunia asked, staring at him blankly.

"A spider that can grow to be the size of an elephant." He said with a grin as the two shuddered.

"How in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock can that be considered cute?!" Sirius exclaimed as he looked at his godfather's silhouette before realization dawned on him causing him to start laughing boisterously.

"You're afraid of spiders?" he gasped out as his friends started snickering at his likely flustered godfather.

"It's not funny!" Sirius protested with a shudder "When I was a kid Bellatrix dumped a box full of spiders on me in my sleep. My dad was barely able to get me an antidote in time." He suddenly felt horrible about laughing, a sentiment his friends must have shared since all laughter ceased.

"Note to self, kill her slowly." He growled angrily. He was all for a good prank but what Sirius just told him was way out of line.

"Harry!" his aunt exclaimed in shock, likely at him openly stating that he planned to kill someone.

"Bellatrix supported the bastard who killed mom and dad." He growled "He will die and everyone who aides him will die. They are a blight and I think it's about time said plague was cured."

"You are one scary teenager, you know that?" Sirius asked him as they sat down inside the pub, the barmaid, who must have been beautiful given the spike of arousal he felt in Sirius and Remus' magic.

"You try living in the Forbidden Forest for nine years and not become a creepy bastard." He said with an uncaring shrug before letting out a loud yelp when his Aunt tugged his ear hard.

"I won't have you using that sort of language young man." She scolded him while he tried to free his ear from her grip.

"Okay! Okay!" he pleaded "Just let go!"

"The mighty Harry Potter," Daphne giggled "able to slay trolls without breaking a sweat but cowed by a simple tug to the ear."

"Wait you what?!" Remus demanded "You fought a troll?"

"He found me in the Forbidden forest," Daphne explained "I was in the grip of a Mountain Troll. He used a spell to sever the arm that was holding me and caught me as I fell. He also threw his sword into the beast's back before it could escape."

"So he was your knight in shining armor?" Petunia asked and he could her a hint of pride in her voice.

"More like my rogue in a tattered tunic." Daphne giggled as he pouted at her.

"I wasn't that bad." He protested.

"Harry your clothes fell apart the first time the house elves washed them." Blaise deadpanned at him causing him to flush in embarrassment "Added to that when you took your first shower after getting back the house elves spent three hours cleaning the mud that came off you out of the shower and Madame Pomphrey had to remove and regrow every one of your teeth."

"Okay so it was that bad." He admitted sheepishly while Sirius fell out of the booth laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up dog boy." He grumbled as the barmaid brought over their food "Keep it up and I'll take you to the vet to have you fixed."

"Shutting up." Sirius promised as they all, including the barmaid, laughed.

"So boys," the barmaid asked as she gave the two original Marauders their food "who's this cutie you brought?"

"Rosie meet Harry, James' son." Sirius said, ruffing his hair as he waved at the outline of the woman, not flustered by her assumed 'beauty' as he couldn't actually see it.

"Well aren't you just adorable." 'Rosie' cooed as she ruffled his hair "You all just let me know if you want anything else to eat." Before walking off.

"Damn Harry," Dudley cheered "way to go Mr. Lady killer!"

"Why do I get the feeling that my life just got a lot more complicated?" he asked aloud, not noticing the jealousy that was pouring off of Daphne.


End file.
